freecivfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
FAQ
Jouer J'ai installé Freeciv. Comment jouer ? Freeciv est un système client/serveur. Mais dans la plupart des cas, il n'y a pas besoin de s'en préoccuper ; quand un jeu est lancé, un serveur démarre automatiquement. Aussi, à moins d'utiliser une ancienne version du client Freeciv, tout ce qu'il y a à faire est de lancer le client. Double-cliquez sur l'exécutable du client Freeciv ou tapez civclient dans un terminal (une console). Une fois que le client démarre, sélectionnez . Puis, éditez les préférences du jeu (bien qu'au niveau débutant et en jeu solo les configurations par défaut devraient s'avérer correctes), et pressez le bouton . Une fois le jeu en cours, vous pouvez trouver des informations dans le menu . Si vous n'avez jamais joué à un jeu comme Civilization, vous voudrez sans doute consulter l'aide dans Jouer. Vous pouvez encore changer les préférences du jeu grâce au menu dans . Tapez /help dans la ligne de discussion (ou dans en ligne de commande du serveur) pour obtenir plus d'informations quant aux commandes du serveur. Des explications détaillées pour jouer à Freeciv sont aussi présentes dans le fichier README distribué avec le code source, et sur le manuel en ligne disponible sur ce site. Le manuel couvre à la fois le client et le serveur, mais ne correspondra pas forcément à la version que vous utilisez. Il est disponible en plusieurs langues et peut être télécharger pour une utilisation locale. Comment jouer en mode multijoueur ? Il y a deux sortes de modes multijoueurs : parties locales et parties globales. Les indications qui suivent concernent le client GTK (client graphique), mais d'autres clients fonctionnent de la même manière. Pour jouer en partie locale, commencez simplement une partie, comme d'habitude. Voyant l'écran précédant le jeu, attendez que les autres joueurs se connectent. A présent les autres joueurs du réseau LAN peuvent lancer leur client, choisir , puis . Ils devraient apercevoir la liste des serveurs et n'ont plus qu'à double-cliquer sur celui à rejoindre. Pour jouer en partie globale, à travers internet, ne commencez pas une partie vous-même mais connectez vous à un serveur. Choisissez donc puis . Une liste de serveurs actifs devrait apparaître ; double-cliquez sur l'un d'entre eux. Vous pouvez aussi choisir de vous connecter directement à un serveur spécifique, à condition d'en connaître l'adresse IP et le port. Le serveur apparaîtra alors dans « Réseau local ». Vous pouvez aussi démarrer un serveur (avec civserver dans un terminal ou en double-cliquant sur l'exécutable) et vous y connecter depuis tous les clients. Enfin, il est possible de lancer un serveur avec la ligne de commande -m, ce qui affiche une liste de parties globales (et l'affiche dans la liste des serveurs d'autres personnes ?). Où est la ligne de discussion dont vous parlez, et comment discute-ton ? La ligne de discussion se trouve en bas de la fenêtre. Parfois, vous aurez à activer l'onglet pour la voir. La ligne de discussion peut être utilisée pour discuter simplement ou pour exécuter des commandes aux serveur en tapant : /Command Pourquoi ne puis-je pas attaquer les unités des autres joueurs ? Vous devez d'abord déclarer la guerre ! , . Voir ci-dessous. (Dans des versions antérieures, vous commenciez en guerre contre certains ou tous les joueurs. Mais dans Freeciv 2.0 l'état initial est la paix universelle, et la guerre doit être déclarée avant d'attaquer.) Comment déclarer la guerre à un autre joueur ? Allez dans le menu Joueurs, Sélectionnez le joueur, et choisissez depuis le menu. Ceci fait passer d'un « état neutre » à un « état de guerre ». Si vous avez déjà signé un traité avec le joueur, il faudra peut-être recommencer. Comment provoquer des réunions diplomatiques ? Trouvez des diplomates ou simplement, après avoir sélectionné un joueur dans le menu , sélectionnez dans le menu. Créez un traité et vérifiez, dans la discussion, la réponse du joueur. Avant la version 2.0, l'IA ne pouvait pas négocier des traités ; vous ne pouviez donc pas provoquer de réunions. Si vous voulez faire des échanges monétaires, vous pouvez entrez un montant dans la text box de l'or des deux joueurs et alors appuyez sur pour insérer la clause dans le traité. Comment modifier la manière dont une partie se termine ? Une partie classique s'achève lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'un joueur ou une équipe vivant(e), si un joueur envoie un vaisseau sur Alpha du Centaure, ou si on arrive en l'an 2000 – le premier de ces événements se produisant en premier. Il est néanmoins possible de modifier l'année finale par défaut en modifiant le réglage endyear , ce qui est faisable depuis le menu des (voir Server options), depuis le menu , ou encore en tapant /setendyear 3000 en ligne de commande de la discussion (remplacez 3000 par l'année désirée). Vous pouvez également achever immédiatement une partie en cours avec la ligne de commande /endgame (toujours dans la [[|chatline|discussion]]). Tapez /help endgame pour plus d'information. Si vous voulez désactiver le mode de victoire spatiale, vous pouvez changer le paramètre spacerace – soit dans le menu soit en tapant dans la discussion spacerace 0 . Par contre, n'espérez pas désactiver le mode de victoire par conquête ! Un joueur qui vainc tous ses ennemis gagne toujours la partie. Comment jouer contre l'ordinateur ? C'est très simple ! Dans la plupart des cas, lorsque vous lancez une partie solo, vous pouvez modifier le nombre de joueurs ou le niveau de l'intelligence artificielle. Note : le nombre de joueurs inclut les joueurs humains, et les joueurs ordinateurs nécessaires pour parvenir à ce nombre seront automatiquement ajoutés. Si vous jouez sur un serveur distant, il faudra s'y atteler à la main. Modifiez le paramètre aifill dans le menu « Options serveur », ou tapez en ligne de commande, dans la discussion, set aifill 30 (en remplaçant 30 par le nombre de joueurs désiré). Le niveau de difficulté peut être réglé avec les commandes /hard (difficile), /normal (moyen), /easy (facile), ou /novice (débutant). Mais vous pouvez aussi créer des joueurs ordinateurs individuellement. Par exemple : /create ai1 /hard ai1 /create ai2 /easy ai2 /list créera une intelligence artificielle de niveau difficile et une de niveau facile. Vous pouvez obtenir plus de détails dans le fichier README présent dans Freeciv ou sur le manuel en ligne de ce site (que vous pouvez télécharger pour le consulter déconnecté). Puis-je construire un palace comme dans les jeux commerciaux Civilization ? Non. Cette possibilité n'existe pas dans Freeciv, et n'existera pas tant que personne ne concevra des graphismes. N'hésitez pas à contribuer ! Puis-je modifier les paramètres ou les règles pour obtenir différents types de parties ? Bien sûr ! Avant que le jeu ne commence, vous pouvez modifier les paramètres dans le menu des options du serveur, disponible dans l'écran de pré-partie. Vous pouvez aussi modifier ces options ou utiliser des commandes serveur à travers la discussion, en ligne de commande. Si vous préférez cette dernière solution, tapez /show pour afficher les paramètres les plus fréquemment modifiés, ou /help pour obtenir de l'aide sur un paramètre spécifique, ou encore /set pour assigner une valeur à un paramètre (remplacez paramètre par le paramètre désiré et valeur par l'une de celles disponibles. Une fois la partie commencée, certains paramètres pourront encore être modifiés, d'autre pas. Des cartes du monde peuvent être générées en utilisant l'éditeur CivWorld (disponible séparément). Il est également possible d'éditer des fichiers de sauvegarde de parties : sauvegardez la partie en cours et ouvrez le fichier de sauvegarde avec ledit CivWorld (ou avec un éditeur de texte si vous avez l'ambition d'un César : ). Vous pouvez créer rulesets] (un système de règles) ou des modpacks – càd des lots alternatifs d'unités, bâtiments et technologies. Différents système de règles sont fournis avec Freeciv, incluant civ1 (un mode compatible avec Civilisation 1 !), civ2 (eh oui !) et history (un jeu de règles historiquement plus précis). Utilisez la ligne de commande rulesetdir pour modifier le répertoire du système de régles, par exemple en tapant /rulsesetdir civ2. Notez que ces règles sont affinées de version en version ; depuis la version 2.1 vous pouvez choisir les règles directement depuis l'écran de pré-partie. Et puis, mettez à jour ! Car, encore une fois, Freeciv s'améliore de version en version : une règle peut changer si la mailing list s'accorde à dire qu'elle est mauvaise. Voyez par exemple les nouvelles (NEWS). Freeciv est-il compatible avec les jeux commerciaux Civilization ? Freeciv a été crée comme une version multijoueurs de Civilization™ avec les joueurs jouant simultanément. Des règles et des éléments de Civilization II', requis pour jouer en mode solo, comme des intelligences artificielles, furent incorporés par la suite. L'un des buts est toujours de parvenir à rendre le moteur de Freeciv 100% compatible avec Civilization™ I et II, mais seulement en tant qu'option. Voilà pourquoi Freeciv procure trois modpacks : les modpacks civ1 et civ2 ressemblent autant que possible à Civilization I et II respectivement. , tandis que le modpack default (classique) s'efforce de refléter les règles les plus populaires parmi les joueurs de Freeciv. Les possibilités de Civilization I et II qui n'ont pas été implémentées sont principalement celles qui n'apportent que peu ou pas d'intérêt en mode multijoueur – aussi personne ne travaille à réduire ces différences. Discussion intéressante, mais en anglais, sur la mailing-list Freeciv-dev : * en Jan, 1999 * en Juin, 1999 * en Avr, 2000 Peu, ou pas de travail n'est fourni quant à incorporer des possiblités de jeu similaires, comme SMAC, CTP (Call to Power) ou Civilization III. Voir liste de différences par Mike Jing et two discussion qui eut lieu en juillet 2002. Aussi le but de compatibilité est principalement utilisé comme un facteur limitant le développement : quand une nouvelle propriété est ajoutée, rendant le jeu différent, un système compromis demeure disponible en tant qu'option. Mes adversaires semblent pouvoir jouer deux fois par tour ! Le mode multijoueur de Freeciv est asynchrone : les mouvements des joueurs humains sont effectués dans l'ordre où ils sont reçus par le serveur. Et les mouvements contrôlés par le serveur lui-même sont effectués entre les tours. Cela permet aux joueurs humains de surprendre leurs adversaires par l'usage de commande telles que « Aller à » ou de commandes manuelles rapides ! Dans des versions plus anciennes, des bogues dans le moteur du jeu faisaient parfois jouer les joueurs IA deux fois par tour contre les joueurs humains. A partir de la version Freeciv 2.0, ceci ne devrait plus arriver. Dans Freeciv 2.1, il existera une option de mouvement alternatif qui fera que un seul joueur humain à la fois pourra déplacer ses unités. Pourquoi les joueurs IA sont-ils si forts en mode facile ? Vous ne vous étendez pas assez vite. Il existe une discussion (en anglais) à ce sujet. A partir de la version 2.0, il existe aussi le niveau novice. Essayez-le ! Enfin, dans la version Freeciv 2.0.0, un bogue rend les joueurs AI facile en difficile sur les fonctionalités d'expansion. Si vous jouez avec cette version, installez une version plus récente (au minimum Freeciv 2.0.1). Pourquoi les joueurs IA sont-ils si faibles en mode difficile ? Il existe plusieurs raisons. Par exemple, les IA sont énormément testés et configurés avec le système de règles par défaut et les réglages par défaut du serveur. Bien qu'il y ait des dispositions dans la programmation des IA leur permettant de s'adapter à des règles changeantes, ces changements constituent un handicap. Cependant, la plupart du temps, les IA n'ont pas de bonne stratégie globale autre que « Éliminer la nation X ». Davantage d'informations sont disponible sur la page IA. Pour rendre le jeu plus dur, vous pouvez regrouper des IA au sein d'une équipe : elles ne perdront ni de temps, ni de ressources à négocier entre elles ; elles s'aideront mutuellement (par exemple en échangeant des technologies) ; elles passeront plus de temps à essayer de vous éliminer. Il est possible de construire plusieurs équipes d'IA. Vous pouvez même vous regrouper avec des IA dans une équipe. Voir plus bas pour savoir comment créer des équipes. Quelles sont les différences entre les joueurs humains et les IA ? Qu'est-ce que le niveau de difficulté ? Les IA sont gérés par le serveur qui en fait jouer une partie avant le tour de jeu des joueurs humains, et le reste après. À la différence des joueurs humains, les IA voient tout dans le jeu, y compris ce qui concerne les joueurs humains ! Les joueurs IA peuvent modifier leur production sans pénalité et changer de gouvernement sans passer par la phase d'anarchie. Les joueurs IA difficile ont la possibilité de fixer leurs taux de recherche, impôt et luxe à 100 %, indépendamment du type de gouvernement. Les joueurs IA facile sont moins enclin à construire des villes. Les joueurs IA facile et oublient la localisation des huttes, et ne peuvent planifier d'attaques contre des unités ennemies qu'elles ne connaitraient pas normalement. À part ça, les joueurs IA ne sont pas connus pour tricher ! Comment jouer sur une carte du monde à cases hexagonales ? À partir de Freeciv 2.0, il est possible de jouer avec des cases hexagonales au lieu de rectangulaires. Pour cela, vous devez changer la forme des cases avant le début de la partie (/set topology 13) et adapter le jeu de graphiques à des cases hexagonales (isophex est inclu dans la version Freeciv 2.0). Attention si vous vous trompez, les graphiques peuvent devenir hexagonaux mais les cases carrées en réalité, ou inversement. Si vous commencez une nouvelle partie, la forme des cases sera la même que celle du jeu de graphiques. Mais comme vous ne pouvez pas modifier le jeu de graphiques avant de jouer, vous devez lancer le client et indiquer en paramètre le type de case : "civclient -t isophex". Comment créer des équipes de joueurs ? Dans Freeciv 2.0, les équipes ne sont pas stables à 100% mais elles peuvent jouer correctement. Malheureusement vous devez utiliser l'interface de commande en ligne pour les créer. Il faut d'abord créer les joueurs puis leur donner une équipe. Utilisez la commande /list qui affiche la liste des joueurs connectés (humains) ou créés (IA), et leurs équipes respectives si elles existent. Pour ajouter un joueur IA à la partie : /create nom_de_l'IA. Pour constituer une équipe: /team nom_de_l'IA nom_de_l'équipe. Voici un exemple d'une équipe de deux IA: /create ai1 /create ai2 /team ai1 equipe1 /team ai2 equipe1 Informations sur la commande /team (en anglais). Les joueurs humains peuvent aussi appartenir à des équipes. Il est même possible de rassembler des joueurs humains et IA au sein d'une même équipe. Vérifiez une dernière fois la constitution des équipes (/list) avant le début de la partie : en cours de jeu, il est impossible de modifier les équipes. Si vous faites une erreur de typo dans le nom de l'équipe, les joueurs seront dans des équipes différentes (par exemple equiep1 et equipe1). Notez que la commande /aifill indique au serveur de créer des joueurs IA quand le jeu démarre. Elle ne crée pas de nouveau joueur. Il n'est donc pas possible pour les joueurs IA créés par le serveur de cette façon, de les mettre dans une équipe. Il ne se passe rien ! Je veux plus de combats Dans Freeciv, s'étendre est très important. Encore plus que dans les parties de Civilization contre l'ordinateur. Quelques joueurs trouvent très pénible de construire un empire pendant des heures sans rencontrer un seul ennemi. Il existe des moyens (en anglais) pour rendre le jeu plus rapide. L'idée est de réduire le temps et l'espace vous permettant de vous étendre. En mode multijoueur, par exemple, vous pouvez ajouter des joueurs IA: ils réduisent l'espace disponible pour chacun, et un joueur humain peut s'amuser avec sans que d'autres joueurs humains le sachent. Bien sûr vous devez être capable de battre les joueurs IA ! Une autre idée consiste à créer un monde où les joueurs sont déjà développés en début de partie. Il n'existe pas de fonction dans le jeu, ni d'outil automatisé pour le faire, mais vous pouvez créer des mondes développés avec Civworld. Questions techniques J'ai lancé un serveur mais le client ne le trouve pas ! Par défaut, votre serveur est disponible sur localhost, port 5555 ; ce sont les valeurs par défaut que le client utilise quant au choix de la partie à laquelle se connecter. Aussi, si aucune connexion n'a ces valeurs, soit votre serveur ne tourne pas, soit vous avez utilisé -p pour utiliser un port différent, soit votre configuration du réseau est cassée. Si vous ne pouvez vous connecter à aucune des parties listées, c'est-à-dire celles du méta-serveur pubserver un firewall bloque probablement la connexion. Je peux jouer sur mon propre serveur, mais le métaserveur semble ne pas fonctionner. Il y a des serveurs dédiés aux parties (pubserver.freeciv.org et civ.alkar.net ), donc si le bouton métaserveur vous affiche une liste vide c'est probablement qu'un paramètre n'est pas bon. Commencez par vérifier votre version de Freeciv. Les versions inférieures ou égales à 1.8.1 doivent se connecter sur le très vieux métaserveur ; de 1.9.0 à 1.14.2 inclus, utilisez le vieux métaserveur, les versions 2.0 et supérieures doivent utiliser le nouveau métaserveur; Si vous mélangez les versions vous aurez obtiendrez sûrement une mauvaise liste. Si vous pouvez voir la page du métaserveur (contenant la liste des parties en cours) avec votre navigateur internet, mais que le bouton Métaserveur du client n'arrive pas à obtenir la liste des parties, le problème doit venir du proxy. Voir la page configuration du proxy pour plus d'informations. Comment puis-je changer la chaîne d'information du métaserveur ? Utilisez la commande /metamessage ou /metatopic. Voir /help metamessage. Est-ce que j'utilise la dernière version ? Ai-je besoin de mettre à jour Freeciv ? La version stable actuelle est . Pour avoir un aperçu des modifications de cette version, lisez fichier NEWS. Le fichier NEWS-#.#.# n'est mis à jour que pour les nouvelles versions ; les modification du CVS sont listées dans les archives freeciv-cvs (voir Mailing Lists (en)) et les modifications actuelles du code peuvent êtres vues ici (en). Si vous voulez mettre à jour, voyez la page Télécharger pour accéder au code source ou aux binaires. Tout les binaires n'ont pas étés mis à jour pour la version . Si vous avez la possibilité de contribuer, merci de le faire ! Faites un paquet et annoncez à freeciv@freeciv.org. Les serveurs et les clients des différentes versions sont souvent incompatible à cause de changement dans le protocole de communication serveur/client. Vous verrez ces incompatibilités par le message d'erreur 'mismatching capabilities'. Par exemple, les versions 1.14.0 et 1.14.1 sont compatibles, tandis que les versions 1.13.0 et 1.14.0 ne le sont pas. "cannot open display :0" Le client Freeciv n'arrive pas à ouvrir une fenêtre dans l'affichage X local. Le serveur X fonctionne-t-il ? Peut-être devriez-vous en installer un et le lancer, ou utiliser une version de Freeciv qui n'utilise pas le serveur X ; voir les questions précédentes. Le répertoire HOME n'est pas définit ? Le client Freeciv veut écrire le fichier de configuration nommé .civclientrc dans votre répertoire $HOME. Sous windows, la variable $HOME n'est pas toujours définie. Cette définition peut être faite à partir de l'invite DOS ou au moyen d'un fichier .bat, contenant par exemple : set home=C:\freeciv Vous pouvez continuer à jouer même si ce message d'erreur apparait, mais les options du client ne seront pas sauvegardées. Comment commencer une nouvelle partie ? Un serveur civserver ne peut héberger qu'une seule partie. Une fois que la partie a été démarrée avec la commande /start, il est impossible de redémarrer une partie. Pour commencer une nouvelle partie, tapez /quit dans le serveur et lancer un nouveau serveur, puis reconnectez le client à ce serveur. Sur pubserver.freeciv.org nous exécutons un logiciel complémentaire qui redémarre automatiquement le serveur lorsqu'il n'y a personne de connecté au serveur. Comment reprendre une partie sauvegardée ? Si, pour une raison quelconque vous ne pouvez pas utiliser l'interface au démarrage du client pour charger une partie, vous pouvez le faire directement par une commande du serveur. Soit vous utilisez la commande /load si le serveur est déjà lancé, soit vous pouvez utiliser l'option -f pour lancer le serveur : par exemple civserver -f civgame1150.sav. Le serveur ne peut pas sauver de parties ! Dans une partie locale, les sauvegardes sont automatiquement enregistrées dans le répertoire par défaut (habituellement ~/.freeciv/saves/). Cependant si vous avez lancé le serveur en ligne de commande, toutes les sauvegardes seront faites dans le répertoire courant. Si la variable du serveur saveturns est définie, le serveur procèdera à une sauvegarde périodique automatique (ce qui peut prendre parfois beaucoup de place). Dans tout les cas, vous devez vérifier le propriétaire, les permissions et l'espace disque restant du répertoire dans lequel vous essayez d'enregistrer la sauvegarde. Pourquoi certains menus du client sont désactivés ? Les menus qui ne peuvent pas être utilisés sont désactivés. C'est pourquoi certains menus sont désactivés dans la partie antérieure au jeu, ou tant que vous n'avez pas sélectionné d'unité, ou si la partie est terminée. Il est aussi possible que vous ne soyez connecté à aucun serveur. En démarrant le client vous pouvez choisir de créer automatiquement une nouvelle partie (en cliquant surDémarrer une nouvelle partie). Sinon vous pouvez choisir de démarrer un serveur depuis la ligne de commande (en tapant civserver) puis de connecter manuellement le client à ce serveur (sur localhost). Utilisez alors la commande /start pour démarrer la partie une fois connecté. Le serveur charge alors quelques fichiers de configuration dont les menus dépendent. Comment puis-je me renseigner sur les unités, les améliorations, les types de terrain et technologies ? Le menu Aide du jeu permet de connaître toutes les conditions rendre accessible telle unité ou telle technologie ; Cette aide renferme tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin de savoir, cependant elle n'est accessible qu'une fois la partie démarrée. Il existe toutefois une importante aide en ligne qui pourra vous renseigner, en particulier la page d'Introduction à Freeciv. David Pfitzner nous propose également un graphe des technologies : http://piipiip.net/~freeciv/techtree.pdf (pdf). Vous pouvez enfin visualiser l'organisation des premières technologie sur cette image. Les flèches diagonales ne fonctionnent pas sous Solaris. La cause n'a pas été clairement identifiée, mais l'utilisation de xmodmap règle le problème. Voici un exemple de .xinitrc : xmodmap -e 'keycode 27 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 31 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 34 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 35 = Right' \ -e 'keycode 76 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 98 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 120 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 100 = Right' Voyez également la discussion d'avril 2000 sur le sujet (en). Menu items do not work under KDE. Deactivate NumLock. Popup windows are sent to the back in KDE and pile up there. When opening popups in the Xaw client activated from other popups, eg. the Change production dialog in the city window, the popup that was previously open gets sent to the back. After a while the client slows down due to the number of open city windows, and they have to be closed one by one. The same thing may happen to report windows. This problem (PR#866; see maintainer's comment) is specific to the KDE window manager. If you know a way around it, please let us know. The client complains it can't read the .civclientrc file. This is harmless: the file will be created to store your client options, as soon as you save them; but it isn't supplied initially. My Freeciv client dumps core when I start it! Read on if you are using the Xaw client under certain Linux distributions or IRIX. In all likelihood, the problem is an enhanced version of the Xaw library, (Xaw3d, Xaw95,or neXtaw). A Freeciv binary compiled against the 'plain' Xaw library will segfault upon startup when used with these. Remedies: * Freeciv can be recompiled to use Xaw3d, if you have it: use configure --with-xaw3d. * make sure the libXaw.so Freeciv is seeing is an unenhanced version (by installing the appropriate package, pointing to the right version using environment variables, or whatever; details depend on platform) * if for some reason you can't, but there is a 'plain' libXaw.a somewhere: hunt through the Makefiles and change lines which contain "-lXaw" to "/usr/X11/lib/libXaw.a", or wherever libXaw.a is stored on your machine, then recompile (this was suggested by * install GTK+ (if not installed already), compile and use the GTK+ client instead of the Xaw one This problem used to be documented in the SuSE Linux support database. If your SEGV at startup is due to a different problem, please report it to the developers' bug reporting system, by sending it to bugs@freeciv.org. Freeciv fails to compile due to the Xaw libraries. As reported with Debian 2.1: > make2: Entering directory `/usr/src/freeciv/client' > Making all in gui-xaw > make3: Entering directory `/usr/src/freeciv/client/gui-xaw' > gcc -DHAVE_CONFIG_H -I. -I. -I../.. -I. -I./.. -I./../include > -I../../common -I../../intl -I/usr/X11R6/include -g -O2 -Wall -c > pixcomm.c > In file included from pixcomm.c:54: > pixcommp.h:54: X11/Xaw3d/CommandP.h: No such file or directory > make3: *** pixcomm.o Error 1 ... This is, again, an Xaw/Xaw3d confusion problem. In this particular case, the Debian xaw3dg package is not installed on the system. To select plain Xaw or Xaw3d explicitly, use: ./configure --with-xaw ... ./configure --with-xaw3d ... When compiling Freeciv from source, the no command cannot be found. This silly error message, and possibly others, may arise if you ./configure --with-included-gettext to use the multilingual support library (GNU gettext) distributed with Freeciv, but change your mind later. The problem is the creation of a libintl.h -> intl/libgettext.h that should be removed upon reconfiguration, but isn't. See this question asked on freeciv-dev and the answer given there. The same error message may arise if you have no gettext on your system and forget to use --with-included-gettext. Comment puis-je compiler Freeciv sur Solaris ? Solaris (2.5 and up) has its own version of X in /usr/openwin, its own version of make in /usr/ccs/bin/make, and its own compiler (to be purchased separately) which, if you have it, is available in /opt/SUNWspro/bin. Solaris does not provide the XPM library, which is required for the Xaw client; it doesn't provide any of the stuff required for imlib, gdk and gtk, either, which is required to build the GTK+ client. (This stuff can be compiled however, and is now more readily installable with the Ximian GNOME distribution.) To confuse matters further, many local systems administrators add MIT X (usually, in /usr/X11), GNU make, and the gcc compiler. If you're unlucky, the ./configure && make procedure will get confused about these different versions of tools. However, with some patience, everything can be compiled without problems. Details are provided in the Freeciv INSTALL document. Comment puis-je compiler Freeciv sur Solaris ou FreeBSD ? On Solaris, FreeBSD, and some other systems, the default make isn't GNU make. In order to compile you must either * ./configure --disable-cvs-deps --disable-nls in order to disable the GNU make specific parts of the Makefile, or simply use GNU make. Je déteste la vue isométrique ! Comment puis-je jouer avec un style graphique similaire à Civilization I ? Démarrez le client ainsi : civclient --tiles trident Il y a maintenant une option dans les options locales du client pour changer les textures (tiles) What other GUI options do I have for the Freeciv client? The look and feel of your GUI is mainly determined by the Freeciv client you use. The original client is based on the Athena widget set ('Xaw'), which is fast and very widely available, but many users find it old-fashioned. The client can also be compiled to use Xaw3d. New features are sometimes implemented in the GTK+ 2 version only, but the Xaw one still has a speed advantage. Both xaw and gtk clients compile and run on any Unix variant we are aware of, not just the ones for which our download section provides native installation support. For Amiga and MS Windows, clients exist that use the native windowing system rather than X11. They are both in under active maintenance and in the main CVS tree. Some details of the GUI can be configured from the running client. A larger impact is made by the tileset used to display terrain, cities, units, etcetera. A tileset can be specified when the client is started up. Other tilesets in both categories are separately available from our download page. We do not distribute commercial Civilization™ game tiles for obvious copyright reasons. How do I enable/disable sound support? The client can be started without sound by supplying the commandline arguments: -P none. Further instructions are in doc/README.sound in the source tarball. Where can I find more information on the *.ruleset files? There is some documentation in the doc/ directory, such as doc/README.effects. The default ruleset also has a minimal explanation of what all the fields mean, so default/buildings.ruleset would for instance list the meaning of the fields in the buildings.ruleset. Also of interest might be the rulesets page on freeciv.org; currently it contains little in the way of documentation but you may help change this by contributing some. How can I add add additional civilizations in the nation/ subdirectory, or add cities to the list for an existing nation? You have to * copy the ruleset to nation * edit the default/nation.ruleset to include it * copy a picture of the flag to flags/ * add the flag to misc/flags.spec For nations for older Freeciv versions you might have to edit the ruleset a bit (the server complains about the missing bits) and extract the flag from the provided flags.png. At least it works for me. How do I change the font? For the GTK+ 1.2 client, you can specify fonts in $HOME/freeciv.rc, which can be copied from the freeciv.rc that comes with Freeciv and edited with a text editor. Use regular X font names such as displayed by a tool like xfontsel. For example, style "help_text" { font = "-*-courier-medium-r-*-*-14-*-*-*-*-*-iso8859-*" } For the GTK+ 2.0 client, you can specify fonts in $HOME/.freeciv.rc-2.0, which can be copied from the freeciv.rc-2.0 that comes with Freeciv and edited with a text editor. Use Pango font names such as displayed by a tool like then Gnome Font Preferences. For example, style "help_text" { font_name = "Monospace 9" } For the Xaw client, you can change the font with X resources. You can specify them on the command line with the -xrm command-line option, or put them in your .Xdefaults file or the Freeciv app-defaults file. To change the main font, try something like: civclient -- -xrm "Freeciv*.font: 8x16" If the font isn't fixed width, some on the dialogs won't look right, but they'll still work. I am having problems with accented characters. What gives? The problem is that Freeciv (the server or client) simply cannot display the characters properly in the character encoding it is set to use. This is particularly a problem in older clients like the XAW client and the GTK+ 1.2 client. * In the server, this can be fixed by changing your locale to use UTF-8. Normally this is done by changing the $LANG environment variable (you can see your current $LANG with echo $LANG). A full explanation is beyond the scope of this document, but here are a few common examples. If your $LANG is empty, try setting it to "en_US.UTF-8" (for US English). If your $LANG is "ru_RU.KOI8-R", try setting it to "ru_RU.UTF-8". Note that the $LANG of the server only affects terminal input and output of the server, and will not have any effect on client behavior. * In the XAW or GTK+ 1.2 client, the problem occurrs for the exact same reason as in the server. The solution is the same: change your locale to use UTF-8. If this isn't possible you may improve things by installing GNU libiconv. GNU's iconv library has better transliteration support than the iconv that comes on most unix-like systems. * There is no fix available for the Win32 (windows native) client. However with transliteration there shouldn't be much problem. * The GTK+ 2 client should not have any character problems. If you do it is probably a font issue. (Note: the above applies to Freeciv 2.0 and later. Earlier versions of Freeciv had much poorer support for different character sets. You are better off upgrading your Freeciv instead of trying to get things to work in an older Freeciv.) How do I get the latest development code? A snapshot of the development code is made every day; simply retrieve the latest version with your browser. This is development code; it may contain new features, bugs, and incompatibilities with older versions. An alternative is to use CVS directly: Obtain and install CVS on your Unix machine. On modern distributions it is already there; look for the cvs command. You can get CVS from Cyclic Software. Set your CVSROOT environment variable: * using /bin/sh: :: CVSROOT=:pserver:freecvs@www.freeciv.org:/home/freeciv/CVS; :: export CVSROOT * using ksh or bash: :: export CVSROOT=:pserver:freecvs@www.freeciv.org:/home/freeciv/CVS * using csh or tcsh: :: setenv CVSROOT :pserver:freecvs@www.freeciv.org:/home/freeciv/CVS Tell the CVS server who you are: :: cvs login (password: freecvs) Grab the source: :: cvs co freecivOnce you're retrieved the source, to update it, cd into the freeciv directory and issue cvs update. Another useful cvs command is: cvs diff -u This shows the changes between the version you have on disk and the current development code. See also How to Contribute to Freeciv development. If you'd like to know more about CVS, try here. Does Freeciv violate any rights of the makers of Civilization I or II? There have been debates on this and the honest answer seems to be: we don't know. Freeciv doesn't contain any actual material from the commercial Civilization games, so it doesn't infringe on copyright. The name is probably not a trademark infringement. The user interface is similar, but with many (deliberate) differences. The game itself can be configured to be practically identical to Civilization I or II. If the rules of a game are patentable, and those of the said games are patented, then Freeciv may infringe on that patent. Incidentally, there are good reasons to assume that Freeciv doesn't harm the sales of any of the commercial Civilization games in any way. How do I wake up in the morning? We're open to suggestions on this one. You can try to give Freeciv to your boss. There is no guarantee, but he may wake up later than you. Where can I ask questions or send improvements? Please ask questions about the game, its installation, or the rest of this site at the Freeciv Forums. Patches and bug reports are best reported to the Freeciv bug tracking system at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/. Copies of submissions to bugs.freeciv.org are automatically sent to freeciv-dev@freeciv.org , with a ID in the subject; replies to bugs@freeciv.org that preserve the bug ID will be threaded properly in the bug tracking system, so this method is preferable to using freeciv-dev@freeciv.org directly. Comment puis-je désactiver le mode plein écran ? Dans le menu du jeu allez dans Game->Local Options et désactivez "Mode plein écran". Ensuite, allez dans Game->Save Settings. Cela ne prendra effet qu'au prochain redémarrage du client. Windows Comment utiliser Freeciv sous MS Windows 95/98/NT ? Des sources binaires, précompilées, peuvent être téléchargées depuis ce site. Mais attention, il vous faudra soit mingw soit cygwin. Décompresser Freeciv pour Windows Le paquet pour Windows est maintenant fourni sous la forme d'un fichier auto-extractible. (Un .ZIP est toujours disponible, voyez la page Download pour plus d'informations.) Pas à pas : * Téléchargez l'un des fichiers éxécutables (.exe). Deux formats sont disponibles, l'un comprenant le son, l'autre pas. Le fichier comprenant le son est disponible ici (5,415,774 bytes). Sauvegardez le dans un répertoire dont vous vous souviendrez, comme C:\WINDOWS\TEMP * Décompressez le fichier en double-cliquant dessus * Lisez la licence GPL, et accpetez si vous voulez installer Freeciv * Indiquez dans quel répertoire installer Freeciv. * Indiquez quel groupe de programme utiliser. Par exemple Freeciv-2.1. Et voilà ! OK, je l'ai téléchargé et installé, mais pour jouer ? Si vous avez opté pour une version qui s'installe automatiquement, il y aura un groupe de programme portant le nom que vous lui aviez donné pednant l'installation, par exemple Freeciv-2.1. Cliquez simplement sur Démarrer→Programmes→Freeciv-2.1→Freeciv C'est fait : le jeu se lance ! Mais, si je n'ai pas opté pour la version automatique ? Si vous avez installé le .ZIP, utilisez tout simplement Windows Explorer pour trouver le répertoire dans lequel vous l'avez extrait, comme C:\FREECIV-2.1 . Windows Explorer est généralement dans Démarrer→Programmes→Accessoires. Double cliquez alors sur client.exe. J'ai lancé le client, mais ensuite ? Pas à pas : # Le client Freeciv s'ouvre et, après une seconde, la boite de dialogue Commencer apparaît. # Si vous voulez jouer contre des joueurs humains, cliquez sur Rejoindre une partie. Ensuite, soit entrez l'adresse IP d'un serveur, soit cliquez sur l'onglet Métaserveur pour joueur sur le serveur Freeciv.org. Choisissez alors une partie disponible et cliquez sur le bouton Connexion. (Vous aurez peut-être besoin de de cliquer sur Mise à jour pour obtenir la liste de serveurs ; recommencer après un certain temps.) # Si vous voulez jouer une partie contre l'ordinateur, cliquez sur Nouvelle partie. # Choisissez alors le niveau de difficulté et le nombre total de joueurs (y compris vous). Vous pouvez aussi changer le nom. # Une fenêtre s'ouvre, vous permettant de sélectionner l'une des nations, le nom de son chef, son genre, le style des villes. Menez votre nation à la gloire en écrasant impitoyablement vos adversaires ! Client : comment sauvegarder et reprendre une partie ? Sauvegardez en cliquant sur Sauvegarder à droite de la fenêtre du client. Pour charger une partie sauvegardée, cliquez sur Charger, vous devrez alors entrer le nom du fichier sauvegarde. Pensez donc à retenir les noms que vous utilisez. Des sauvegardes automatiques sont générées. Note : les fichiers sauvegardes se terminent en .gz. Comment utiliser différents graphismes ? Première chose à faire : télécharger ces tilesets (lots de cases, les graphismes de chaque terrain, unités, villes…) depuis More_downloads#Tilesets. Assurez vous d'avoir téléchargé la version *.tar.gz. allez dans le répertoire afin de localiser le fichier *-png.tar.gz. Décompressez le tileset dans le répertoire DATA du répertoire de Freeciv. Ainsi, si Freeciv se trouve dans C:\FREECIV-2.1 , alors indiquez à Winzip d'extraire le fichier dans C:\FREECIV-2.1\DATA. Ouf ! vous pouvez à présent utiliser ces nouveaux graphismes. Le plus simple est d'ouvrir un terminal (Démarrer→Programmes→Accessoires→Commande – parfois nommé fenêtre MS-DOS). Allez dans le répertoire de Freeciv (c'est facile, par exemple CD \FREECIV-2.1) et lancez le client avec l'option suivante : -tiles nom du "tileset" à utiliser. Par exemple, CIVCLIENT -tiles ft pour utiliser les graphismes nommés ft. Appréciez, et n'hésitez pas à contribuer si vous vous sentez l'âme d'un graphiste ! Pourquoi, pour chaque tileset, y'a t-il un *-png.tar.gz et un *.tar.gz ? D'anciens graphismes sont disponibles dans plusieurs formats en raison des différentes versions de Freeciv, utilisant des formats différents. Mais avec Freeciv 1.14 ou plus récent utilisez simplement la version PNG. Comment utiliser des règles différentes ? Téléchargez des règles (un ruleset et décompressez les dans le répertoire DATA de Freeciv : C:\FREECIV-2.1\DATA<\tt>, par exemple. Actuellement (en raison du code de Freeciv), vous avez besoin de créer un fichier dans le répertoire SHARE (par exemple C:\FREECIV-2.1\SHARE) portant le même nom que le répertoire du ruleset (par exemple ancients). Vous pouvez créer ce fichier avec NOTEPAD.EXE (le bloc-note) ou tout autre éditeur ; le contenu du fichier n'a pas d'importance. Ensuite, indiquez au serveur d'utiliser ces règles. Tapez la ligne de commande /rulesetdir répertoire des règles - AVANT de démarrer une partie. Comment convertir des graphismes LINUX pour les utiliser sous Windows ? (Ce n'est pertinent que pour des versions antérieures à la 2.0, qui utilisaient des graphismes au format XPM sur Linux. Depuis la version 2.0, toutes les versions utilisent des graphismes au format PNG – ouf !) Andreas Kemnade () a posté la méthode suivante, utilisable sur un système Linux. for name in *.xpm ; do convert $name $(echo $name | sed 's|xpm$|png|') ; done ; et ensuite j'ai essayé file *.png et regardé les cases qui ne se révélaient pas RGBA. J'ai donc ouvert celles qui ne s'étaient pas converties correctement avec GIMP et je les ai sauvegardées comme PNGs. Puis, for name in *.png ; do mv $name $name.bak ; pngquant 256 <$name.bak >$name ; done Et un regard final (avec freeciv). Nettoyage : rm *.xpm rm *.bak Ensuite, j'ai crée le tarball. da:OSS de:FAQ fr:FAQ